Return to Isla de Muerta
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Some curses stretch beyond the grave,as is the curse of IsladeMuerta.Ayear after their adventures,Jack decides thatit's time to haulWill back to the cursed islandto pickup the treasure he sees asrightfully theirs.Strange dreams makeJack question their tri
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

A/N: This began as a drabble on Black Pearl Scrolls and I decided to expand on it. I expand on everything, what can I say.... I can't think small, it just doesn't work. (even though I AM small... ::grumbles::) Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that's why this is so short and seems like it could sort of be a one shot, it's not! Stay tuned for more, even if I can't promise it'll be updated every day.

It was dark. So dark that he couldn't see. The air was heavy and made it hard to breathe. Or was it the air at all? Perhaps it was just the lack of air moving through his lungs that made it seem thick and unnatural. It wasn't the air at all, but the lungs that refused to move it throughout his aching body. "Ana?" he called out, hoping for some sort of response. There was none.

The pirate captain trudged forward with much difficulty, forcing his legs to move and using the wall for support. If someone had asked him then what had happened, he couldn't have told them. He didn't know. "Ana Maria, where the 'ell are ye, luv?" he mumbled to himself as he forced himself another step, find that his foot caught an unmoving object and he tumbled down. Reaching forward, his hand came into contact with long, soft hair. A dim light moved into the room, and Jack Sparrow did not have the time to look and see who it might be that held it. His eyes rested on his lovely Ana Maria that was stretched out before him, blood pooled beneath her. "No..."

"I'm afraid yes, Captain," a familiar voice echoed through the cave.

Jack turned his dark eyes to see the man who held the only light source in the cave. "Yer dead."

"Aye, that is true," Barbossa said with a smirk on his aged face. "As dead as the girl lyin' there."

"She's not dead," Jack argued, though he knew she must be. No one lost that amount of blood.

"Check 'er."

"She's not bloody dead!" Jack yelled, standing in his place. "She can't be..." His knees gave way as his lungs ceased to give him the air his body craved and he fell. He felt Barbossa next to him and he shuddered involitarily.

"Makes ye think twice 'bout goin' back, don' it?"

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow woke in a sweat, breathing heavily. He lay there for a moment, getting his bearings. He was in his cabin. In his bed. Ana Maria was dozing beside him. She WAS dozing, wasn't she? "Ana? Luv?"

She stirred and yawned. "Wha' is it, Jack?" She blinked several times until her eyes came to focus on him. "You all right?"

"Aye."

"Nightmare?"

"Aye."

"We still goin' to the island?"

Jack thought for a moment. "'m not tha' readable, am I?"

Ana grinned at this, reaching over to slide his hair from his face. "Nah. I just know ye far too well, Cap'n."

"Then wha'm I gonna say?"

"Yer gonna say tha' dreams are just yer mind playin' tricks an' we're goin' anyway."

The pirate captain grinned. "Aye. Ye know me well."

"Know what else yer gonna say?"

"Wha's tha', luv?"

"How much you love me."

His grin grew mischivious as he kissed her. "Aye, luv, I am goin' to say tha'. Over an' over an' over."

* * *

A/N: I'm a review addict!


	2. ch1

**Chapter One: Whether you like it or not**

Will Turner reached up to brush a loose hair – or multiple loose hairs rather – from his face and glanced at his unusually quiet guest. Jack had shown up the day before, making no real mention of why he was there. That wasn't overly unheard of. Port Royal was one of the few places that the _Pearl _could stop off to make repairs and re-supply, but the pirate captain's silence of other issues unnerved the blacksmith. Jack was not one to keep as quiet as he'd been.

"Ye better watch what yer doin', lad, or ye'll find yerself a few less fingers than ye started this mornin' with."

Will jumped slightly at the sound of Jack's drawl. He'd lost himself in his thoughts and nearly forgotten what he was doing. "Aye..." he mumbled.

"Somethin' botherin' ye, lad?"

Will forced a small smile. "Nothing at all."

"Ah," Jack answered as he leaned back in the chair he'd sat himself in when he came to visit. "Ye know, I was talkin' to 'Lizabeth earlier. She said ye've gotten more an' more restless last few weeks."

There it was. Will was sure that wherever the conversation that had just begun was meant to lead, he didn't want to follow. Jack was getting around to his point, but he was doing it in his own leisurely way. "I suppose I'm a bit nervous. Elizabeth's due in a few weeks... I've never been a father before."

Jack flashed his younger friend a grin. "Aye, lad, that does sound interestin', but ye can't let it run yer mind for ye."

Will glared a bit, not sure where this might lead. "Your point, Jack?"

The pirate feigned hurt. "Will! Lad! 'm only 'avin' a conversation with ye! No need to get defensive over nothin'."

"I'm not-"

"Now, Will, 'Lizabeth wanted me to talk to ye about it. She thought maybe you could come with us for a few days, ye know, to clear yer mind and give the both of ye some space."

There it was. Out. The question was did Elizabeth really say that? Will sighed inwardly. His wonderful Elizabeth didn't want him gone, did she? Surely he hadn't been THAT overbearing... He was simply worried about her health.

"Will?"

The blacksmith jumped as he found Jack in his face, eyes trained on his own. "Don't do that!"

"You weren't sayin' anythin'."

"Sorry."

Jack shrugged and pulled away, giving one last smirk. "So yer comin', eh?"

"Coming?" Will repeated, feeling very foolish.

"Back to the island."

Will stared for a moment. "The island?"

Jack gave a long, exhasperated sigh. "Isla de Muerta. Ye know... Undead pirates, the love of yer life, treasure we left behind..."

The blacksmith nearly fell over in shock. "You want to go back to that place?! Does CURSED treasure mean anything to you, Jack?"

The pirate pouted a bit. "It's not all cursed..."

Will let out an agitated sound. "I give up! You've finally lost it."

Jack grinned. "So yer comin'?"

"No!"

"Sure ye are, Will, it'll be fine. We'll even be back in time for yer whelp to be born. Promise."

Will stared at his friend for a moment. "And your promises mean something?"

"You question me word, lad?"

"Pirate."

"Very true. Let's go."

* * *

"You think Will agreed to it?" Ana asked as she peered around Elizabeth and out the window toward the black smithy.

The pregnant woman gave a long sigh. "For his own sake I hope so, Ana, I really do. I know Jack can be... persuasive..."

Ana cocked an eyebrow. "Down right manipulative is more like it, Lizzy."

The two women laughed as the door opened and Will and the said "down right manipulative" pirate walked in. They looked at the women, looked at each other, and then shrugged. No figuring them out, that was for sure.

"Will... I know you're going to say that it's not safe to leave me here so close to the due date, but Father will be here, along with plenty of other people to keep me in bed if need be, and you know they will. So listen to your friend when he offers – "

"I'm going with him."

"-To... You are? I knew Jack would convince you."

Will sighed heavily. "I wouldn't leave if you didn't say you want some time."

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband. "I love you," she whispered. "More than anything. I love you."

Will leaned over the railing of the _Black Pearl_, never admitting aloud how good it felt to be back on the sea. Though his mouth might not admit it, Jack could see it in his eyes.

"'Lizabeth knew you well enough to know ya needed to come with us."

The blacksmith turned a questioning glance at his friend. "I suppose so."

The pirate grinned. "Think about it, Will, about the treasure we left back there. Ye'll take yer share, don' worry 'bout tha'. While on me ship yer apart of the crew. You'll take it back to tha' wife and new treasure snipe of yers."

Will nodded, eyes smiling just as wide as his mouth. "I can't wait, Jack. I'm scared, I'll admit it, but I simply can't wait."

Jack turned his back to the railing and leaned back, watching Ana's annoyed reaction out of the corner of his eye. He grinned and closed his eyes.

_"Makes ye think twice 'bout goin' back, don' it?"_

Jack jerked back up, nearly loosing his balance. His eyes flew open wide and he was met by Ana and Will's questioning look. He shook his head briefly, banishing the thoughts. It was, after all, just a dream. Right?

* * *

A/N: Yay! Saiko-chan is now happy b/c she got reviews! :p

Flute Damioh: Yeah, I mentioned that it came from a drabble, that's why it was short. The first chapter was all that came from that drabble though, so I hope I can equal the rest of the story to that prologue

Taurus-Sparrow-0506: I get so many death threats.... One of my best friends threatens to kill me and thrown me in a ditch all the time. Lol. Ongoing joke. We said that if we go to the same college next year we'll room together and it'll be insanity. Lovely times :) I'm sorry he was OOC... ::looks upset:: I try to keep him as in character as possible, and most people tell me I do a good job... Maybe I'm slipping :(

Kungfuchick: Glad ya like it! :)

Dawnie-7: Hehe... I like dreams. They're intriguing b/c you never quite know when you're fading in and out of reality at times....

Lynx Ryder: We're all jealous, yes, but at least it's Ana Maria, ne? ::looks longingly at PotC cover and Jack:: A "Saiko classic"? I have a classic? Wow! That just makes my day, mate! (and believe you me, it desperately needed to be made after getting a test score back!) So thanks very much! :)


	3. ch2

**Chapter Two: Young Mister Turner and I are to go ashore**

"Jack?"

The pirate captain looked between his friend and his lover, both returned his look with a questioning one of their own. Will looked even more confused than Ana. "What was that?"

Jack shook his head again. "Nothin', lad. Don' worry 'bout it. Just... Never mind. No worries."

Will watched the pirate saunter off along the deck and looked at the first mate. "What on earth was that?"

Ana sighed as she ran a hand along the railing. "I'm not entirely sure. He's been acting strange since we decided to make Isla de Muerta our destination. Strange dreams an' the sort, and moments like tha' where ya just loose 'im for a time. 'e won't tell me what 'e sees though."

"So why is he so hell bent on going if it's causing himself so much grief?"

"You think I know? Will, you know as well as I do that Jack doesn't tell what's on his mind more times than not."

"But you two are..."

"That doesn' matter one bit, boy, and so don' expect me to know what goes through that daft man's 'ead."

Will chuckled at this, but inside his mind was running over all possibilities.

"Don't worry about it, Will. We'll still be goin' to the island, and after that who knows? Who knows at any time? I'll tell ya somethin' I do think though. He trusts you more'n 'e'd ever admit."

"How do you come to that conclusion?"

"He asked you along."

* * *

The door cracked open and Ana looked over her shoulder at the figure moving as quietly as he could through the darkness, avoiding all of the dangerous obstacles in his path. "Jack?"

"Aye, luv," the pirate captain answered as he finally made it to the bed and sat down on it, tugging his boots as he went.

Ana smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind, pulling him close. "I thought maybe you weren't plannin' on comin' to bed tonight."

"Figured I'd need to sleep as much as possible the next few nights."

"If yer dreams are botherin' ye, Jack, maybe you should-"

The pirate turned around in her embrace and put a finger against her lips. "What 'ave I told ya about tha', luv?"

"Jack, you can't keep it locked up forever, ya know," she growled.

"Sure I can, luv. It's worked well enough all the years of me life. It'll work all the years left in it."

"Fine," Ana hissed. "If tha's 'ow it is."

Jack watched in the darkness as she turned over on the bed, her back to him. A confused look crossed his face. "Ana?"

"What?"

"Luv? What are ya doin'?"

"Givin' you yer space to dream whatever ya damn well want to dream without me talkin' to ya 'bout it."

Jack stared for a moment, then frowned. He leaned forward, one arm over Ana so he was leaning over her still form. She swatted at him. "C'mon, luv," he asked in an almost pleading voice. "Don' do this."

The pirate woman turned her chilled glare to him. "You lock me out, Jack Sparrow, I can lock ye out just as well." That said, she turned back over and pulled the sheets up around her to sleep.

Her captain sighed as he settled himself down for a night he was sure would be filled with nightmares.

When she heard his breathing even out in sleep, Ana peered at the dark haired captain and could not hold back a small smile. She draped an arm around his middle, careful not to wake him, and nestled in next to him. Just because she was trying to get through to him didn't mean she had to suffer, right? Right.

* * *

Ana was awakened in the middle of the night by Jack's tossing and turning. He moaned something in his sleep that she couldn't figure out. "Jack?" Her brows knit when he didn't wake. "Jack, wake up, Cap'n."

The pirate shot up in his bed, eyes wide. Ana pulled back just in time for him not to slam into her. "Jack? You all right?" she whispered, watching him as he leaned forward, burring his face into his hands. He peeked up through them, dark hair shadowing his face.

"Aye, luv," he managed.

She reached forward, touching his face gently. "Jack... 'm worried 'bout you... You 'aven't slept a night's sleep since we set course to pick up Will."

Jack forced a small smile to play on his lips as he reached his hand for hers. "Don' worry, luv."

Ana glared slightly. "Jack..."

"I said don' worry. I know me own limits, Ana. Trust me."

"I do trust you, Jack," Ana said quietly as she reached over to him and kissed him softly.

He grinned and pulled her back down to the bed.

* * *

Isla de Muerta came into view a few days later. Jack had been at the helm a good part of the trip and Will had not seen what he had on the first day again. He'd received a glare that shut him up quickly from the eccentric pirate when he'd brought it up. So he was only left to wonder.

"Ana? Will you be joinin' us, luv?"

Ana nodded as she hauled a sack over her shoulder. "Off we go to the cursed island."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but oh well, it's a chapter ne? I know Julie told me to tell the muses to give me a break, but what can I say? They scream louder when I tell them to hush.... Suddenly I feel like poor Mort... :p

Flute Damioh: I'm hurrying... best I can... Sorry if I disappear at any given time, school is like that

Taurus-Sparrow-0506: I went in and added some of the romance just for you! Glad you like the story :)

Kungfuchick: ingredient for a good and lasting friendship: death threats on a regular basis. Hehe... My boyfriend's sitting here and getting a kick out of what I'm writing. He goes "ya'll are so morbid" Hehe.... Nah, we're insane girls that go off the deep end eveyronce and a while (or on a daily basis in my case....)

Dawnie-7: it took me a couple times through to figure out what you meant... Hehe... poor kid's going to get the same jokes as his father...

Lynx Ryder: I know, I could see it too. It's so much fun to do that when people don't know you're there.....

JackFan2: Was it really that long? Oh well, short chappy this time. That's a great idea about Norrington!! I saw that review this morning and my mind started running with the idea. Blasted muses.... Always hard at work and making me look crazy in the middle of class... Ah well. Ah!! Two weeks is too long!! ::sob:: Oh well... every other day will work :)


	4. ch3

**Chapter Three: Nightmares in the Day**

Will sat uncomfortably as he helped row the schooner closer to the island and inside of it. This brought back so many memories. If it did for him, he wondered about the pirate captain that sat on the other side, also rowing.

"You don't think anyone's taken the treasure after it sitting there so long?" the blacksmith asked.

Jack turned to him. "Don' think so, lad. I don' think anyone knows it's there other 'n the crew of the _Pearl_ an' the former crew tha' got hung in Port Royal."

Will nodded, looking into the darkness. "So since the curse is done with there's nothing to worry about," he mumbled.

"You scared, lad?"

"No."

"Liar."

Will turned a sharp glare on his friend and Ana moved from between them, listening to the exchange quietly. "I'm not a liar, Jack Sparrow, and you know that well enough."

"At this point ye are, lad. I can see when yer frightened." There was a long pause as Jack ran his scarred left hand through the dark waters. His eyes met Will's. "An' ye 'ave ever right to be."

* * *

The only sound when the schooner hit the shore was the waves rolling in and the sound of three separate people's breathing. Jack was the first to step off onto the rocks. "Look at it all. Just 'ow we left it."

Ana followed, her eyes wide. "I've never seen anythin' like it before," she mumbled. She moved forward, fingering the gold that lay strewn around.

"Jus' be careful not to touch anythin' in the chest, luv, or we'll be payin' highly for it."

Ana nodded, eyes locked on the treasure chest, but then she turned away. She made a face suddenly. "Did anyone ever come back to move Barbossa's body?" she mumbled.

"Not tha' I know of," Jack answered, looking around. "But 'e doesn' seem to be 'ere."

Will made a small sound of disgust. "Let's hope not."

Jack turned and his world seemed to crash. The dream that had been haunting his sleep seemed to smother him right where he stood and the visions of Ana lying in her own blood made him drop to his knees suddenly. In a distant sort of way, he heard Will and Ana calling to him, asking if he was all right. He felt Ana's hand on his shoulder and he shook his head to clear it, mumbling that he was fine. Once everything cleared, he peered up at his two companions. "What?" he demanded.

"You all right, Jack?" Ana asked as she leaned forward, watching him closely.

"Jus' peachy, luv, 'ow 'bout you?"

She stood in a huff. "No need to get short, Cap'n."

"'m sorry, luv," Jack said quietly. He stood and reached a hand out to her carefully. "You don' know what I've seen in 'ere."

"We didn' 'ave to come back," she growled. "It was yer own stupid choice."

Jack pulled his hand back, bristling at the sound of her voice. "Fine, luv, be tha' way if ye want. We'll just do what we came to do an' be done with it."

"Fine by me. Then maybe you'll stop actin' like ye've been lately."

Will sighed at the lover's quarrel and stepped away, surveying everything. Not a thing at changed, so it would seem, save for the fact that Barbossa's remains were not where he had fallen. Many a thing could have happened to it, so he knew that he shouldn't worry, but something about it made his skin crawl. The blacksmith's eyes narrowed as he thought he saw a flash of something down a corridor. "Jack...?"

The pirate captain stopped his arguing for just a moment. "What is it, lad?"

"There's something in here."

Jack and Ana both tensed at this, but Ana stepped forward. "You boys stay 'ere. I'll go check it out."

"Ana..." Jack started but she shushed him quickly.

"I'm a big girl, Cap'n. I can take care of meself."

Jack let out a long sigh and then dug in his coat for something. He tossed her his pistol. "Be careful, luv?"

She gave him a small smile. "Will do, Jack," she answered as she started off.

"Something's bothering you," Will stated firmly.

Jack turned away. "'ve been 'avin' these strange dreams..." he started, but was cut off as the ground beneath them started to shake.

"An earth quake?"

"Not 'ere there shouldn' be. This ain't natural." The pirate's eyes widened. "Oh no... Ana!"

* * *

Ana trudged through the corridor that Will had seen whatever it was. "Hello?" she hollered out. She froze as she felt something come up behind her. A knife found its way to her throat and she tensed.

A warm breath reached her ear, making her frown in disgust. "So you're Jack's new first mate. How loyal are ye, lassy?"

Ana's eyes widened in horror as she turned to meet two frightening eyes and even she might have screamed if she wasn't too horror struck.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Major cliffhanger! Hope ya'll are liking this so far! And thanks to the wonderful Cap'n Julie aka JackFan2, I have a story to work on after this one! And I was worried that I'd be tapering off after this story....

Lynx Ryder: No kidding! I mean, Jack's there and Ana turns him away! Oh well, she had a good purpose behind it. She WANTED to teach him a lesson, but she can't stay away forever. Oh wow! You made my day with the last comment you made in your review! ::is going to have a good day because of it:: thank you so much! You don't know what an honor it is to read that someone's said that about your work! I'm just hoping the publishers will say the same thing about my novel when it's finished. ::sigh::

Taurus-Sparrow-0506: S'okay, I know all about the evil thing we call homework. I thought Senior year would be slower, but what we don't have in homework, I make up in college apps. Grr.. Oh well, it's kinda fun in a way, as long as I can write too!

Kungfuchick: Nah, that's not bad. I do too. My parents just kinda look at me funny and are like "oookay....". My poor b/f took me to see... What was it called? "Man on fire" or something like that and he came out apologizing for it being so violent and I looked at him and said "So?" lol. I'm not a violent person in reality b/c I'd never hurt anyone on purpose. So it's all good.

Dawnie-7: You don't what Ana? Don't like her? Aww, I'm sorry... I'm a huge AnaxJack fan or vice versa however you want to say it person. And don't worry, most of the time my stories end up happy... Most of the time....

Flute Damioh: Here is more! And it's REALLY begun in this chapter!

JackFan2: Barbossa's ghost... interesting idea there, my friend... But I can't tell ::grins:: Well, here's the chapter just like I promised! I told you it'd be out today :)


	5. ch4

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: A Curse that Reaches Beyond the Grave**

::stares at the chapter that's still sitting under "document manager":: This was suppose to be uploaded yesterday... I could have SWORN I'd uploaded it yesterday... ::sigh:: I really am loosing my mind. Sorry, ya'll!

* * *

The rumbling finally slowed and Will Turner pulled himself from beneath some of the treasure that had come crashing down around him. His eyes scanned the area, looking for his friend. "Jack?" There was no answer and his heart seemed to constrict. "Jack! Where are you?"

A muffled groan sounded from beneath a pile of rocks and Will was upon it immediately. "Jack?" he called as he dug and finally found the pirate captain beneath it all. "Jack, are you all right?"

The pirate groaned and his eyes fluttered open as Will pulled the last of the small rocks off of him. He was still trapped beneath several larger ones that pinned his left arm by the shoulder and another looked as if it might have crushed his ankle beneath it. "'m a'right," he slurred together, grimacing in pain as he did so.

"Sure you are," Will answered softly. "Come on, we'll try to get these rocks off of you."

Jack suddenly seemed to jump to life as something struck him. "Where's Ana?"

"I don't know, Jack, but we've got to get you out now. We'll find her after that. I promise."

"No," Jack said quickly as he struggled to get from beneath the bolder. "We 'ave to look now."

Will struggled to help him so he wouldn't hurt himself further. "Jack, slow down. I'm sure she's fine."

"No," the pirate mumbled, struggling still. His eyes were frantic as he stared up at his friend. "Will, please... Ya don' understand, lad, we 'ave to find 'er."

Will nodded silently, unsure of why Jack was acting the way he was. The usual calm and collected pirate captain looked near panicked.

It was a couple minutes before Jack and Will could move the boulders and Jack stumbled to his feet, favoring his injured ankle and he started off towards the way Ana had disappeared, Will in tow.

"What's going on, Jack? You said something about a dream right before the cave in..."

Jack turned and was suddenly in the blacksmith's face, right hand moving as he talked and left one hanging limp at his side, worrying the slightly taller man. "'ve been 'avein' strange dreams where I walk in an' Ana's lyin' dead. I know it's jus' a dream, so don' give me tha' look, lad, an' I'd say the same, but it's been hauntin' me every night."

"Maybe just because we've come here..."

Jack shook his head. "I think tha' curse stretches beyond the grave, Will."

"The curse? Cortez's treasure?"

"Aye."

"So you think...? No, that's not possible, Jack."

"Not probable."

* * *

Ana felt a hand snake its way to the back of her neck and clamp down. She let out a startled gasp. "You... But you're dead."

"I am, lass, tha's a good observation."

"Then how...?"

"Some curses reach beyond the grave."

Ana struggled against her captor. "You won't kill him, you know. He's better than you."

He chuckled lowly. "Aye, you'd think tha', lassy, but ye don' know tha' perhaps tha' 'is death is what brought me from the grave. I crave revenge."

"It's yer own bloody fault ye died!" Ana felt her body being tossed like a rag doll into the cavern wall with a sickening thud. She fell to the floor, groaning.

"Sorry t' dissapoint, lass, but I 'ope ye said yer goodbyes."

Ana watched as the dark man left the corridor and she gave a small cry out, even if she knew there was no way Jack could hear her. With a moan of pain, she struggled to her feet and started her slow and painful way after one of the few men who might have a chance of taking down Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"Jack, slow down," Will pleaded. "You're hurt."

Jack turned a glare at the blacksmith that made Will want to retract a few steps, but then the taller man returned it, but certainly not as harshly. "And you believe you'll help Ana Maria by killing yourself to get to her?"

"'m not killin' meself," Jack answered shortly.

"You very well might be. Neither of us have any way to no the extent of your injuries."

"'m findin' 'er before it's too late."

"Perhaps it all ready is," a voice echoed through the cave, causing both pirate and blacksmith to shiver.

"Who's there?" Will demanded.

A figure stepped out from the shadows with a dark smile on his face. "An' ol' friend."

"Barbossa..." Jack breathed. "No... Where's Ana?"

"Good as dead, your poor lass. She's the one you met so many years ago, wasn't she? The one you saved in the bar that night."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "And if she is?"

"So sweet. Makes me sick."

"If she's dead, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, _Captain_?" he asked sarcastically. "Kill me? I'm all ready dead." Barbossa leveled a pistol at Jack. "And now it's your time to join me in hell."

* * *

A/N: I'm going crazy, it's official now. I'm gone... Just thought I'd let you know.

Dawnie-7: Hmm, yes, but if they didn't, would it be a good story?

Lynx Ryder: Ah yes, the strong female... That'd be Ana. That's why I adore her character. She's strong and yet she's not anti men. Lovely combination there. And yes, cliffhangers are wonderful, unless they're in your story in which I'm dying to know what happens next!!! I mean, c'mon! You have a talent for making the reader want to scream to hurry up with the next chapter! Aren't cliffies great?

Kungfuchick: as long as it's just the computer and not the voices. And if my voices start talking to your voices we're REALLY in trouble...

Taurus-Sparrow-0506: Just keep telling yourself "Saiko's stories almost always end happily" and just repeat that over and over again. The problem is that almost in there. That tells you that not ALL of my stories end happily... So yeah... hmm... minor problem there. But maybe it'll make you feel better, hmm?

Celebrean: I'll... umm... do my best... And here's your update! :) Hope I haven't ruined it for you!

Jackfan2: Well, he realizes it's happening, but I dunno if he can stop it... You know how I write, Julie, very spontaneously. That could be very good for them or very bad. One good thing, I have the end in mind, so that's encouraging to the characters. Just can't tell what it is yet! ; P


	6. ch5

**Chapter Five: We're leaving now.**

A/N: Just to let ya'll know, if anyone cares or would like to read it, I have my short novel that I'm working on posted over on It's at: ?storyid1713321 if you'd like to read it. If you do, please leave me a review of what you think about it, ne? I always appreciate ya'll's reviews :)

_"They're sayin' yer too young, Jack."_

_"They're sayin' 'ey need a new leader."_

_"They're sayin' yer too weak, Jack. They're talkin' 'bout the East India incident..."_

_"They're sayin' yer young an' foolish, Jack... We're sayin' ye ain't fit to be cap'n any longer..."_

Jack felt as if everything were crashing around him. He couldn't breathe and he could barely see strait. Barbossa was holding a pistol aimed at him and Ana was quite possibly dead. Too many things had happened. Wasn't this supposed to be simple? Wasn't he supposed to be able to waltz in and take the treasure – in which he had convinced himself was now rightfully his because he had taken back the ship which had stolen it in the first place – and leave as simple as that. Wasn't it supposed to go something like that?

"_They're sayin' ye don' deserve 'er, Jack. Ye best be watchin' yer back, lad."_

"JACK!" Will's panicked voice brought him into action as he forced himself to move, avoiding the bullet only by mere inches. The pirate captain tumbled to the ground and rolled out of the way.

"You can't run forever, Jack," Barbossa drawled, looking down at the all ready injured pirate. He gave an evil grin. "Ye're through, lad."

"No..." Jack managed through gritted teeth. "I won'..."

"Ye know wha's gonna 'appen, don' ye, Jack? Ye know 'ow yer gonna find 'er."

"Shut up," the pirate captain growled.

"Some scars never 'eal, do they, Jack?" Barbossa continued to taunt. "Some scars stay with ye. Do ye trust 'er, lad? Yer mistakes always did tend to repeat themselves. Ye trusted far too much."

"It's the coward's way to strike a man that was all ready injured," Will said as the tip of his sword touched Barbossa's back. In all of his taunts, the other pirate had forgotten about the young man.

"Ye say so, whelp?"

"I do."

"An' yer gonna do somethin' 'bout it?"

"I could run you through."

"Problem with tha', whelp. Ye can't kill me."

"But I can try," Will growled as he thrust the sword through the pirate.

----------------------

Jack took the chance that he could to stumble away, searching for his first mate. "Ana?" he called quietly as he limped down the corridor. His chest hurt and he could barely gulp a breath down successfully. It reminded him of the frightening nightmare that had plagued him for nights upon nights. "Ana?" Then he saw her, though thankfully not quite the nightmarish reality that he expected. Yes, Ana was lying on the hard floor with blood on her dark features, but she was breathing when he reached her. Breathing and her pulse was strong.

"Jack?" she mumbled as her eyes fluttered open.

"'allo, luv."

Ana's eyes suddenly became panicked. "Jack... Barbossa, he-"

"Aye, luv, I know."

"Did you win? Is he dead?" Ana asked in a rush.

"Tha's the problem. 'e was dead to begin with." His next sentence was cut off as Will entered the corridor, sword back in its rightful spot and relatively calm.

"We need to leave, now."

"No, really, 'adn't thought 'o tha', thanks, lad."

Will managed a small smirk at the Captain's irritated reply.

"We're going to 'ave to go through the main chamber to leave," Ana said quietly. "What if he's..."

"Then we'll deal with tha' as it comes," Jack assured her as he began to limp towards the way they had come from.

The room was eerily silent as the two pirates and blacksmith walked into it. The only sound was their own boots scraping across the rocky ground and their breaths coming from their slightly open mouths, as if they were waiting for something to jump from the shadows.

And jump something did.

Will let out a startled gasp as the small monkey leapt from the shadows, his teeth bared in what he apparently thought was an intimidating gesture. Ana frowned at the small creature, causing its eyes to widen in a frightened manner and drop what it was holding. Jack eyed the gold. "So tha's the story behind all this. More stolen treasure for its master, eh?"

"Clever li'll thing," Ana muttered.

Her captain flashed a grin. "'course. 'e was named after yer captain, luv."

Ana frowned deeply as she scooped the piece up with a piece of cloth between her hand and it as if she feared that direct contact with the cursed gold might cause her harm. She dropped it into the chest and slid down the pile of gold back to the two men. "That was too easy..."

"Doesn't matter," Will answered. "We can't kill him. We should leave and be done with it."

"Won't 'e come after us?"

"Has he before?" the blacksmith pointed out. "He's bound here by that very curse that has brought him back from his grave. Here he will stay."

Jack nodded in agreement. "Then let's get movin', eh?" he said with a slight smile. He took one step towards the schooner and his bad ankle failed him as he pitched forward into darkness, Ana and Will's voices echoing somewhere in his escaping consciousness.

------------------

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry, everyone. I know it's been forever since I updated. School has gotten absolutely insane. I have been near total exhaustion for several weeks now and the work load just keeps piling up. Oh, and kudos to anyone who can pick out the Sleepy Hollow quote that I put in there!

Rose Noire le Mort: Hehe... Almosts...

JackFan2: The whole story was supposed to be about a cave in and originally it was just a short story, but somehow it expanded into this and Ana was added into it. That seems to happen a lot... Sorry I didn't use the holidays to work on this... Should have, but didn't. Now it's almost done. Just the ending chapter to go!

Dawnie-7: Glad to hear you like it! More to come but only one more chappy I think

Lynx Ryder: I SOOOO need to go catch up on your story. I haven't had time for reading much of anything!! I've barely gotten this written. Yes, I do tend to hurt poor Jack, but he lives, always lives, until he dies someday that is

Kungfuchick: Ummm... I already had the Jack saving Ana in the bar one. It was in... goodness... what story was it... The one about Jack and Ana meeting. "What freedom truly is" that's it!

Meowface: Just call me the queen of cliffhangers lol. I don't mean to torture you! Sorry!!

Celebrean: Yeah, they've been short b/c I have no time.... Literally... no time on my hands at all. Sorry


	7. epilogue

****

**Epilogue**

Jack came back to consciousness in stages. First was his vague awareness of voices fading in and out around him. Worried ones that were calling his name faded to voices that seemed to be talking about him, but he was right there... Why weren't they talking to him rather than about him? Somehow he couldn't find the strength to force his eyes open, so he settled for letting those voices fade into what sounded like Ana whispering something he couldn't quite make out, and that irritated him. The pirate captain managed to crack one eye open and give her a weak smile. "Wha' was tha', luv?" he asked, his voice raspy from lack of use.

Ana looked startled for the briefest moment before she launched herself forward. Jack wasn't sure if she meant to hurt him or if it was just a side effect of her enthusiasm of having him back among the land of the living. "I said you better come back or I'd drag yer sorry hide back from 'ell if I 'ad to," she mumbled in his ear.

Jack flashed her a wider grin. "Aye, luv, but I saved ye the trouble. I staid 'ere, and plannin' on stayin' 'ere a good while longer."

"Good to 'ear, Cap'n."

"Where are we?"

"Docking in Port Royal as we speak."

"Good to 'ear," Jack responded with a smile still on his face. He forced himself up in the bed and stretched his stiff body out. His ankle throbbed horribly, but nowhere near the ache that had been in it several days before. Bodies heal in time, and he was willing to handle a few more aches for a short time span to know that his nightmares had stayed right where they belonged: in the darkest corner of his mind and out of reality.

"Jack!"

Jack turned his dark brown eyes to the blacksmith that was standing in the cabin's doorway. "'allo, lad."

"You're all right!" Will said excitedly. Jack would have to ask him why he was so chipper when he could get a word in. "We were starting to think that you weren't going to wake."

"'m alive, ye 'aven't gotten rid 'o me yet," the captain answered with a smile. "Lad, ye a'right?"

"Better than," Will answered with enough nervous energy to lift him off the ground. "I just got a notice that Elizabeth's about to have the baby."

"Then wha' are ya standin' 'round 'ere for, whelp? Get movin'!"

Will nodded wordlessly as he scampered out the door and towards the schooners to go ashore, leaving Jack and Ana to chuckle at the soon to be father's reaction to the news. Jack shook his head slowly as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed as carefully as he could manage.

"Wha' the 'ell do ye think yer doin', Jack Sparrow?" Ana demanded.

"Tha's 'Captain', luv, an 'm getting' out of the bed so I can go see Will's new treasure snipe."

"Are ye now?"

Jack looked up at the woman that towered over him as he sat on the bed. She stood with her arms crossed and a glare set on her features. "Since when do you give me orders on what to do?" he mumbled as he slipped around her to stand slowly and gently, putting as much weight as he could on his good ankle to give the injured one a break. Everything was stiff and his body threatened to rebel against him and send him pitching forward, but Jack forced its compliance. "If ye'd like to come, luv, I'd suggest ye get yer pretty tail movin'," he offered as he started off after Will for the next schooner.

-----------------------

It took Jack and Ana a considerable larger amount of time to reach the Turner's home with the pirate captain limping the whole way with moments where Ana made him sit and rest for as long as he might. When they did reach it, however, William Turner was nowhere to be found. In the main room sat James Norrington and Governor Swann paced anxiously, looking up only briefly as the pirates entered.

Norrington stood. "You look terrible, Captain," he said stiffly.

Jack gave him an odd look, his mind still moving sluggishly from his days of only semi consciousness. "Any news other than we know?" he asked at length.

"Mrs. Turner's child is due any moment now," Norrington responded.

"So we sit and wait?" Jack asked in a huff.

Ana rolled her eyes. "I told you that you should have slowed down. You put all that weight on your injured ankle for nothin', ye daft fool."

Jack started to respond when a cry erupted from the bedroom and everyone turned their eyes to the hallway. There was a long silence before a different kind of cry came from the room. It was a good five minutes of tense silence before the door opened and Will stepped out, holding a small bundle in his arms. "We're naming him Bill, after my father," he said quietly, looking fondly at the small boy in his arms.

Jack watched his friend in a quiet manner, his eyes watching the younger man's movements with his new child. He looked at Ana for a moment, then, and briefly thought about what it would be like to settle down the same way the Turners had. He banished the thought at that moment and decided that if it every came to them having a child, he was going to be brought up right: as a pirate.

----------------------

A/N: Yay! Done!!! Happy!!!!

Rose Noire le Mort: well... people kiss cheeks in Europe and it's not gay... but yes, that's a bit far away and thank you for not kissing me b/c I'm very picky about personal space :P Ana didn't die! I wouldn't kill her! I'm too much of a Jack/Ana fan hehe

Kungfuchick: hope I updated quickly enough

Dawnie-7: Yay! You got it! I just had to add it in there....

Jackfan2: Nope, that's something off the top of my head, not a SH quote, but hey, it gives you an excuse to go watch it again! Much fun! Yes, I will be working on my next story sometime in the near future.... Someday.... Maybe...

Flute Damioh: He's fine... C'mon, he's Captain Jack Sparrow! He'll live through anything, even Saiko as an author!

Lynx Ryder: Yeah, the monkey's weird, but he's my best friend's fav. Character. Weird, huh?

Sorry ya'll for short replies, but I'm trying to get this posted tonight before going to bed. G'night


End file.
